The Scientist Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele apenas desejava ter ela em seus braços, agora ele faria de tudo para tela sempre aos seus braços


**The Scientist.**

**Coldpaly.**

Harry estava deitado em sua cama, na rua dos Alfeneiros, pensando em Gina, as ultimas semanas tinham sido uma tortura para ele, tudo o que ele mais quis era ter ela em seus braços e sussurrar no ouvido dela o quanto a amava.

-Mais um dia que se passa –ele bufa e pega o desenho de um dos vários anéis que ele tinha planejado fazer para ela –Preciso fazer algo especial para ela –e logo ele começa a trabalhar novamente.

**Come up to meet you, Tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, Tell you I need you  
And tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets, And ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start.**

Ele estava ainda trabalhando nas jóias quando ouve alguém na porta, no começo ele finge não notar, mas logo Duda entra e fala.

-O que faz anormal? –Harry nem se dá o trabalho de virar e fala.

-Estou fazendo algo para a minha namorada Dudinha... Por que você não sai para eu trabalhar em paz? –Duda ia retrucar quando ele nota as varias jóias e pedaços de ouro na mesa do primo.

-Onde você arranjou isso anormal? Roubou? –Harry ri e fala.

-Não Dudinha... Eu usei o, você sabe o que, e estou fazendo um anel de noivado para a minha namorada, agora se não quer acabar tendo umas orelhas de burro, saia do meu quarto –ele ri ao ver Duda fugir do quarto.

**Running in circles, Coming up tails  
Heads on a silence apart.**

-Harry? –ele se vira e vê tia Petúnia olhando para ele confusa, estes dias ela teve andado diferente com ele.

-Sim tia Petúnia? –ele pergunta cauteloso.

-Duda contou para Valter que você tem usado magia –ela estremece ao notar o que tinha falado, mas continua –ele falou que você esta usando para roubar jóias e ouro... –Nisso Harry fecha os olhos e respira fundo, Petúnia mesmo sendo trouxa poderia sentir a magia do sobrinho, logo ela vê a porta se fechar e ele falar.

-Eu juro tia Petúnia... Que eu não roubei... Eu... Eu conjurei para fazer um anel para a minha namorada –ele mostra algumas folhas e alguns anéis que ele tinha feito, o queixo da mulher cai, mas logo ela sorri para o sobrinho, embora ela tivesse que manter uma postura para Valter, ela estava orgulhosa do sobrinho.

**Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start.**

Finalmente tinha chego o dia, ele iria para a Toca ver a sua Gina, ele se vira e vê os Dursleys, apenas tia Petúnia tinha um olhar que mostrava preocupação e carinho, Harry vai ate ela e a abraça, ele não liga para a carranca do tio e do primo, a tia dele tinha mudado estes tempos e ele não iria embora daquela casa sem no mínimo agradecer.

-Eu prometo manter contato –ele sussurra só para ela escutar e fala depois normalmente –eu deixei algumas coisas que eu fiz no meu quarto... Espero que você goste –logo ele se vira para Tio Valter e Duda e fala –adeus –e logo ele se transforma em uma fênix e some num flash de luz.

**I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart  
And tell me you love me, Come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start.**

Harry se sentia livre, ele voava pelos campos em direção a Toca, a casa dele, para a mulher que ele amava, para a Gina dele.

Em pouco tempo ele estava na porta, mas ele mal toca a maçaneta, quando Gina abre a porta e se joga nele.

-Eu estava com saudades de você amor –ele sorri para ela e fala.

-Você não sabe o quanto eu senti falta de você meu anjo –ele a beija delicadamente e logo eles entram para ele ser recebido pelo clã dos Weasleys.

**Running in circles, Chasing tails  
Coming back as we are.**

As próximas semanas passaram com os dois matando as saudades, hoje os dois estavam sentados perto de um lago nas proximidades da Toca, Gina tinha se aconchegado nos braços de Harry e os dois ficavam ali, sentindo o amor um pelo outro.

-Eu posso me acostumar com isso Sr Potter –Gina fala com um sorriso.

-Espero que acostume mesmo Srta Weasley –ele fala com um sorriso e sussurra no ouvido dela –pois eu vou fazer isso sempre, ate depois de você virar a Sra Potter –ela sorri mais e o beija.

**Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start.**

Harry estava andando de um lado para o outro na sala precisa, ele queria fazer isso um momento especial, ele ia pedir a mulher que ele amava em casamento, mas as duvidas sempre vinham na mente dele, e se ela não aceitasse? E se ela achasse que eles eram muito jovens? Mas logo ele para de andar ao ver ela sorrindo para ele da porta, ela estava linda.

-Comemoramos algo especial Sr Potter? –ela fala com um sorriso maroto, ele vai ate ela e a beija, o beijo era cheio de amor e carinho, assim que eles se separam, ele sorri para ela e fala.

-Estamos... O nosso amor –

**Aah oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Aah oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Aah oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Aah oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh.**

-Virginia Molly Weasley, eu passei por muitas coisas nessa vida, mas não teria conseguido sem você, você me dá vida, me dá um amor que eu achei que jamais teria, você me deu o direito de sonhar, com um futuro onde eu possa dormir com seu sorriso e acordar com seus beijos, sei que ainda temos muito o que enfrentar, mas eu quero que você seja minha –ele abre uma das caixas revelando um dos anéis que ele tinha criado, era de ouro com o desenho de duas fênix, uma com olhos verdes e outro vermelho, entre elas um pequeno diamante –você se casaria comigo? –a aura de energia que ela emanava parecia brilhar a sala inteira, ela se ajoelha a ele e fala.

-Eu o amo Harry Potter... Nada me faria mais feliz –os dois se unem em um beijo celebrando todo o amor que eles sentiam um pelo outro, para eles não importava o tempo ruim, eles tinham um ao outro e iriam garantir que tivessem um futuro juntos para sempre.

**The Scientist (tradução)**

**O cientista.**

**The Scientist (O Cientista)**

Estou indo te encontrar  
Te dizer eu que sinto muito  
Você não sabe quão adorável você é  
Eu tive que encontrar você  
Te dizer que eu preciso de você  
E te dizer que eu te deixei de lado

Me conte seus segredos  
E me pergunte suas dúvidas  
Oh vamos voltar para o começo  
Correndo em círculos  
Atrás de nossos rabos  
Pensando na ciência despedaçada

Ninguém disse que era fácil  
Oh é mesmo uma pena nós nos separarmos  
Ninguém disse que era fácil  
Ninguém nunca disse que seria tão difícil  
Oh me leve de volta ao começo

Eu há pouco estava adivinhando  
Números e figuras  
Solucionando os quebra-cabeças  
Questões de ciência  
Ciência e progresso  
Não falem tão alto quanto meu coração

Me diga que me ama  
Volte e me assombre  
Oh e eu corro para começo  
Correndo em círculos  
Perseguindo rabos  
Voltando para o que nós somos

Ninguém disse que era fácil  
Oh é mesmo uma pena nós nos separarmos  
Ninguém disse que era fácil  
Ninguém nunca disse que seria tão difícl  
Eu estou voltando para o começo

Aah oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

**Aah oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Aah oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Aah oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh.**

**Esta song vai para duas pessoas especial para mim.. um e a minha linda amiga nat... que escreve o Harry Potter e o Fiel de Dumbledore... e a outra.. e uma nova amiga que acabo de fazer.. uma pessoa que eu tenho certeza. Vai ser uma grande amiga.. Pati Mello.. autora do Relembranças... uma fics ótima... adorei te conhecer linda**


End file.
